The Unknown Brother
by Garangel
Summary: Rafe, a young dragon demon who knows nothing about her past, now meets Sesshoumaru. He promises to help her find her memories, but will she find them? Gathering memories ain't easy for her, but what she doesn't know is...that she is a memory.
1. Chapter 1 Dragon Fangs

**The Unknown Brother**

**Disclaimer: Rafe is MY character, mine all mine, noooooo touchy, stealing, or anything of the sort! All OTHER characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama...**

**Rated for language, and violence; that I think isn't _that _violent.**

My name is Rafe, I'm a dragon demon; a full dragon demon. When you pass me on the roads, I have long, jet black hair with a pair of dark violet eyes. Upon my forehead is a weird mark, a black crescent moon with a sapphire dragon wrapped around it. I wear a black kimono that has an ash colored dragon on it. I wear shoes, unlike those _filthy _humans that pass me on the streets. Sometimes, they curse at me, but I give them their share. I can't remember my parents or my brother; we were separated when he was 13 and I was 10, so I can't really remember him… I don't even remember his name; I just know he takes after our father, who I think was a half-demon. He's a half-demon too; I _think _he has red eyes and black hair… I just don't remember his name. Now, I _know _him, and I'm nothing like him at all! Let's start the morning I met a full demon, like myself, who helped me find my memories.

Three years ago

I sat under the cherry blossom tree right next to the "Demon River". Truly, I _hate _this place, but, it's the only place I can actually think straight. My eyes were closed, letting my thoughts drift with the water. The blossoms feel one by one onto the water's surface, painting a beautiful picture in it. I tried to think back to when I turned 9, but I was interrupted by footsteps. "Hey, you!" A voice yelled. My eyes opened in a flash; before me were 3 demon hunters. "Hey, Demon! Fight me now and die quickly, so I may claim your head!" Bellowed the second. I ignored them; I closed my eyes again and merely turned the other way. "Hey, didn't you hear him? Demon?" The third laughed. "_Female_ demons are such bitches, especially you!" My eyes turned into slits of fire, "_No one calls me a 'bitch'_!" My throat sounded inhuman, as fire came roaring out. Dragon wings sprouted out of my back, pure black ones, torn with holes in these wings. (I have two sets, kinda weird, but I do.) "Now human, prepare to die!" I retorted. My dragon claws extended out of my human/demon hands, grabbing the second human by his throat. My left hand clamped onto his head, in a second, the once beautifully painted river blossom painted was smothered with a different scent, blood. The man's body fell limp to the ground, his severed head in my claw,the hunter had ablank expression on his dead face, and it made me laugh. "Y-you, you demon! You've killed him!" The third screamed in rage. "Heh, born a bastard, _dies _a bastard." I chuckled. I threw the head to the other two men, I was pissed off now. "Who else wants to die?" I taunted. The two men looked at each other, then back at my bloody claws, and then at the beheaded body of their comrade. They ran like the cowards they were. "Don't even think to come back here!" I shouted after them. Suddenly, a creature leapt out of the forest, it had four tails, and the same mark on it's forehead as mine. It was a Kitsune, (Japanese for Fox Demon) he was pure black, and he had pure black eyes. This Kitsune's name is Rinsei (which means Nature in Japanese). "Rinsei!" I said.He skittered to my feet, purring, starring up at me with his huge kitty eyes. "Stop that did you find any of the pieces?" I remarked, my grin widening. Rinsei shook his head, no.

"Damn it! How am I going to become stronger if I can't get any of those Shikon Jewel shards?" I slammed my fist into the earth, it trembled beneath my power. "Me row?" Rinsei insisted. ("Why don't you stop your search? I mean you're strong as it is.") "No I will not give up my search. You _know _I'm not strong enough to take on other demons like—like that half-breed Inuyasha!" I retorted, lightly scratching him on the head. "Me row!" Rinsei demanded. (But, if he's a half-demon, he should only be _half _as strong as you!") "True, _very _true. Thanks Rinsei!" I said, patting him on the head. He nodded; he ran back into the forest and I sat in silence once again. "A little _too_ young to be thinking about that half-breed, Inuyasha, aren't you Rafe?" A familiar voice asked. "Kasen!" I remarked, jumping to my feet. "Well Rafe, it's about time. I thought I'd _never _get to kill you, now prepare to die!" Kasen retorted. Kasen, the best demon hunter in the village is hunting, _me_? "Kasen, what's—wrong with you?" I demanded. "Nothing, the only thing _wrong _here is you are a demon that must be slain, and I'm a demon hunter that will slay the demon! You cannot deny that I must kill you, Rafe! Even with the Shikon Jewel shards, you couldn't out whit me, for I am a Demon Hunter _Master_!" Kasen remarked, slashing at my arm with his long sword. "Argh!" I moaned in pain. I knew I was going to die, well, I _thought _I was going to die anyways. He kept slashing at my arms, immobilizing them so I couldn't attack him with my claws. "Going to mount my head on your wall, Kasen? Or are you going to show every woman in the village how you killed your own friend!" I shouted, grasping both arms in pain. "I'll end your life quickly, so your death will be painless, that's how my friendship will pay through for us!" He said, raising his blood stained sword.

In mere moments, the river gained more blood, but—it wasn't mine. "Argh!" Kasen screamed. I heard him gasp for breath and then—nothing… I opened my eyes to see another man, or was it a warty frog,standing in front of me, it looked like a toad. He held a weird looking staff that had two heads on it, his eyes bugged out at me, and he really scared me. "_Am I going to be murdered by a—a munchkin toad?_" I thought gravely. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is done m'lord." The 'thing' said. "Thank you Jaken," Another demon said in back of him. "_At least _he looks_ human, unlike that—toad thing!_" I thought. "Who are you?" The more human looking demon asked. He wore a white kimono with ared flower design on the corners, and a gold/blue sash on his pants. He also wore spiky armor along the top of his kimono. On his forehead was a navy blue crescent moon, almost like mine. "I—I'm Rafe." I stuttered. He was so handsome, but I noticed something _unusual_ about him. Along his left side, was a white, puffy tail! "You're a dog demon?" I asked. He nodded; he looked at the one called "Jaken" then back at me. "So Rafe, are you _human_?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hell no!" I replied, pissed off. "So, what demon are you then?" He said, crossing his arms. "A—dragon." I said coldly. "Dragon? That's—_rare_." Sesshoumaru remarked. "Huh?" I asked, confused. He looked at me like I _was_ human, "You don't know?" "Know what?" I asked sharply. "Naraku killed them all, you must be—the last one!" Lord Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. "If she's the last one, shouldn't we take her with us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken whispered. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them, looking into the bugged eyed eyes ofJaken. "Yes…But, she'll not take it likely, Jaken, she's a _dragon _demon. She'll not just take any side of anyone, _we _must fight her." Sesshoumaru answered. "Whaaat! M'lord, you mustn't, she's—she's—she's a lady, Lord Sesshoumaru! Thy wouldn't fight a woman thyself, but she's still a—Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken stammered. Lord Sesshoumaru had drawn his blade, the Toukijin. "M-M'lord! Lord Sesshoumaru, you must not harm the Lady!" Jaken cried, trying to pull back Sesshoumaru by his sleeve. "Jaken, she's a _dragon _it's _their _law, written clearly in every demon language! Didn't you read it like I _asked_ you to?" Sesshoumaru turned around, facing the tiny demon. Sesshoumaru then put the Toukijin back into its sheath. "Er, I meant to Lord Sesshoumaru….I mean I did…Uh, At least I—"Jaken Stammered. He continued to jabber on with yeses and no's and I meant to do this, but he made me do that instead(s)! "Jaken—what _do _you know then?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked sharply. "Eh, er, um, I—I know _some _things about dragon demons," Jaken started. He started to throw things out of every pocket in his kimono, "Now, where did I put that scroll? Nope, oh!" Jaken yelled. Sesshoumaru's face enlightened, "You found it?" "No, but I _did _find those recipes for "Sushi" that I stole from that Kagome girl…" Jaken saidgleefully. "Jaken?" Sesshoumaru remarked. "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" He answered. "Shall I remind you that _I _hold the sword, not you!" Sesshoumaru retorted, taking the Staff of Two Heads and hitting Jaken repeatedly on the head with it. "M'lord—ouch! Please—ouch! Stop—ouch! M'lord, she's—ouch! L-leaving—ouch!" Jaken moaned in agony. "Wha-what?" Sesshoumaru asked, dropping the staff. I did, I did leave. I walked away from the _weird _and _funny_ moment that Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru were having. "Rafe, stop!" He yelled after me, Jaken following him. I stopped in my tracks and thought, "_Oh my god, what if he _really _wants to fight me? No, no, I'll just go _freely_ with him, that'll work, right? No! No it won't, the dragon law saws I _have _to fight him…Oh god, what am I to do?_!" My mind reeled with thoughts of, "I'm going to die, he's the better demon, but doesn't the law state if _I _win I get to choose where I want to go." I spun around to meet eye-to-eye with Sesshoumaru. "Ah, Rafe, now, let us fight to see where you _truly _fit in!" He said eyes raging with fire. "Finally, a _real _challenge, and I thought I would have to spend the rest of my days fighting those _stupid _demon hunters!" I said sharply. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha

The unknown brother chapter 2

Inuyasha

"Well, I guess this is your deathbed then?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "Yeah, for you!" I remarked. My human hands blurred into claws, my wings sprouted out of my back, and my fangs extended. "Ready to die?" I taunted in a demonic voice. "No." Sesshoumaru said. He pulled out The Toukijin, and waited, just merely waited. Who just _stands _there in a battle? WHO! Tell me, who! "Ladies first." He said, still waiting. "Fine then!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could, trying to slash at his side, but I missed! I skidded into the earthy ground, grinding sand, gravel, and stones of all the sizes that were in my path. I tried again, but on his left, my claws ripped part of his clothing, but only a tiny part of cloth, no blood was drawn. I kept trying and trying, and still I couldn't touch him! "_Why can't I touch him? Is this demon magic?_" I thought, gasping for breath. "_What a minute! This...thisis what he _wanted _to happen! He wanted me to use all my strength for the first attacks, but when I became tired and weak…He'd attack!_" "Prepare—to die!" Sesshoumaru snapped. He ran, he was a light blur against the darkening shadows of the trees. "Ah!" I let out a gasp of pain. His sword pierced my side, blood _was_ drawn that day. He stood above me, with those golden eyes. Sesshoumaru put The Toukijin back into its sheath. "You—you refuse to finish me?" I asked sharply. "No, I'm saving my strength, that's all." He answered. Sesshoumaru turned around and gestured to Jaken to start walking. "I'll be back, when this village you care for is—." Sesshoumaru started. "No, I—I'll come with you." I answered, straightening myself as I rose from the ground to match his height. "I'll come, on _one _condition." He eyes narrowed into tiny cat-like slits, "What?" He spat. "You have to help me—_recover my memory_." I replied. "Memory?" He asked. I nodded, "I have no memory of what my family was like, how they died, how my brother was separated from me, and—and how old I am, or who I am." I stated. "Oh, then…It's a deal." He replied. "Jaken! Make haste, we're heading for the half-breed." Sesshoumaru yelled to him. "For that flea bitten mutt?" Jaken answered. Lord Sesshoumaru nodded, and then turned to me, "You must have your first attempt to kill your own kind, correct?" "Yes, why?" I answered. "Then—then I can get my dark dragon wings…" I said. "Dark dragon wings?" He asked. "Yes, they contain my _proper_ dragon powers, of the night, sky, and wind. Then I can use them to defeat other demons once I gain them." I remarked. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then you must help me then, on my quest." "What must I do?" I replied. His eyes narrowed again, this time I could see a tiny bit of gold, "Help me kill that half-breed, Inuyasha." He snarled. I looked up as the sun just set bellow the mountains, "I'll do it." "Good." Sesshoumaru answered. I followed him to the path to go to the small village were the old priestess Kikyo, but I've heard a _new _human looks just like her, her name is _Kagome_.

Kaede's Village

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Where are you?" The voices of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called. "It's no use; we've been searching all day." Shippo sighed, sitting on a nearby rock. "No, we can't give up we can't—Sesshoumaru, where's Inuyasha!" Kagome asked angrily. "I don't know," He shrugged, "I came looking for him." I hid behind him; I thought if thatfemale demon hunter saw me, she'd know I was a demon. As quickly as I could, I withdrew my claws, fangs, even though they only became smaller, and my wings. Now, I, kinda besides my claws, looked human. I stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru, getting a good look at the bunch of misfits. "Those—are the half-breeds friends?" I remarked. "A woman!" Miroku stuttered. He ran up to me, my cheeks turned rosy red. "Fine woman, I have a question for you." He said sweetly, holding my hand in his. My eyebrow raised, half of me was listening, half, not so much. "Will you, bear my children?" Miroku asked straight out. "OW!" He yelled. I slashed him against the cheek, blood smeared on the sleeve of his kimono. "What in the seven hells is your problem! No I will not bear your freakin children, you're human!" I snapped. "You're a—demon?" The girl demon hunter named Sango asked. "Uh, did I say 'human' I meant you're a 'perverted freak', yeah that's what I meant, and I mean it you perverted freak!" I stammered. Miroku shuddered to think he had asked a demon to bear his children. "Well, since you're a demon, I guess I'll have to kill you both! Kilala!" Sango called. "A—two tail?" I muttered. "Fine, two can play at that game, come, Rinsei!" I yelled. My Three TailedKitsunejumped out of the shadows, when the Two Tailed Cat demon met the Three Tailed Kitsune chaos started. "Grrr." Rinsei growled. His fur spiked up on ends and burned into black fire, there, standing before me was the true three tailed Kitsune. When Kilala transforms, Rinsei is as huge as that in his transformation. He grows wings made of black fire, and basically all the stuff Kilala does to transform. "Rinsei, tear that kitty to shreds, show them what a _true_ demon does to humans!" I retorted. Rinsei jumped onto Kilala, slashing at her chest, and then he bit her front legs. Kilala growled in pain, thrashing Rinsei off of her bleeding body. "Ki…lala?" Sango asked, tears welling in her eyes. Rinsei pranced back to my side, and transformed into his cute, cuddly, small form. "Heh, it seems the Three Tailed Kitsune is much more powerful than that waste of a creature." I laughed. Rinsei walked slowly up to Kilala, who transformed back into her smaller form. He nudged her body over, and licked her fur gently with his tongue. "Me row?" She purred in agony. Rinsei was about to use his healing ability when a white blur attacked him. Rinsei screamed in the pain of the hit, and from the intake of the hitting of the ground. "So, what's this excuse for a creature?" A voice said mockingly. "You, you're Inuyasha, aren't you?" I demanded. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" He asked. "Inuyasha! Prepare to die!" I yelled. I blurred my hands into claws and swiped at his sides; surprisingly I drew blood on his body. "Feh, nothin but a tiny cut." Inuyasha said sharply. The wound healed magically, and he drew his blade, the Tetsusaiga. The rusted sword became the huge fang once again, except I _wouldn't _have the joy of seeing the demon getting killed by it because _I'm _the demon!

"Lady Rafe, use your dragon claw! Your Dragon Claw!" Jaken called, hopping up and down. "Like I didn't know that already…" I mumbled. I hadn't noticed Inuyasha had been readying an attack the whole entire time. "Wind Scar!" He lifted his sword and swiped the air, making enormous amounts of energy come flying at me. I screamed as the slashes hit my body, hurling me into the forest. "Ugn?" I stumbled as I stood. I crashed right into a tree, but where was Inuyasha? "Lady Rafe, Lord Sesshoumaru bids you to attend him this moment!" Jaken said. "Why you little…..Hey, Jaken?" I asked. "Yes m'lady?" Jaken replied. "May I have—a word?" I remarked, bending down to his height. "I don't like that look in your eye, Lady Rafe." Jaken stammered. "You're not going to!" I remarked. "Uh oh." Jaken gasped. To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Toad In The Box

** The Unknown Brother Chapter 3 **

** Toad in the Box**

"What is it that you wanted, Lady Rafe?" Jaken asked. "Stop calling me _Lady _Rafe!" I snapped, dragging him along the forest trail. "How far do you plan to travel into this forsaken forest any ways?" Jaken whined. "Stop your whining; you're not scared are you?" I asked, my smile was widened ear to ear. "Er, no…W-w-why would get that idea?" He stuttered, sweat running down his face. "Uh huh, just what I thought." I remarked. I pulled him into the deepest park of the forest; were the trees were thick and the underbrush was lush and full of thorns. "R-Rafe?" Jaken stammered, "Where are you going! Don't leave me here!" His voice echoed through the trees in front and in back of me. "I'll be back Jaken, don't worry." I assured him.I traveled further into the forest, until Jaken couldn't see me anymore. Then, I pulled out my long awaited sword, The Dragon's Sword; each is given to a young dragon demon as a youngling to fight with. Mine is decorated with the signs of the night, sky, and the wind. I snickered as I ran my fingers over thesharp blade. "_Jaken is going to pay_dearly _for every annoying thing he's done!_" My mind thought evilly.Suddenly, the once so silent forest was filled with Jaken's moans, wails, and death screams.

At a deserted village, not to far from Kaede's….

I carried a box, a normal box, as I entered on of the houses in the deserted village of the River. As I entered, I saw Sesshoumaru cleaning a sword I never saw before, The Toutousai. He glanced up at me as I placed the box in his lap. "What's this?" He asked quietly, putting down his sword, "And where's Jaken?" "Er—I—I didn't mean to, really I didn't but…" I paused. Sesshoumaru opened the box, revealing—Jaken's dead body. He looked up at me again, "Why?" He placed the box on the floor, next to my feet, and picked up the Toutousai and cut into Jaken's dead body with it; therefore, bringing him back from the dead. "What the hell did you do that for!" Jaken screeched angrily. "Hmph, _you _merely—pissed me off." I said, crossing my arms. Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Y'know Jaken, you piss me off sometimes too." "Wha? M'lord Sesshoumaru you agree with this—this beastly thing!" Jaken flailed his arms in anger and sadness. "Jaken, Jaken, Jaken, if you kept your mouth _shut _I wouldn't have had to have done that!" I retorted. I stood silent for a moment watching Jaken fiddle around with things in the house, looking for his staff, when something weird happened. My mind flashed, my eyes became covered with a black veil, something was wrong. "Rafe? Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I couldn't move, I wanted to, but I couldn't. Sesshoumaru knew something was terrible wrong, but _he _was the one who was wrong. To be continued…. I know this one was kind of short, but the next one _will _be longer, I swear!


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

_"What's wrong with me?"_ My mind thought. _"I can't move my mouth, and Sesshoumaru can't hear me when I yell for him…Why!"_ I looked around, nothing but darkness was there, nothing, but darkness… _"What's…that?"_ My mind turned into mush, as a bright light appeared in front of me. "AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed. "Wha? Where, am I?" I asked, still dazed by the light. "WHAAAAA!" I fell back into what seemed to be, a river. "I'm—human! How can that be, a moment ago I was a demon, and now this!" I stammered, I looked at my hands, which were now human. My whole body was indeed human, but I was ten years of age. "How am I this young? Is this Sesshoumaru's trick?" I whispered. "Hey! Rafe!" a girl's voice called. She ran down the hill. She had long, wavy red hair, and vibrant blue eyes. She wore a navy colored kimono, which had a black dragon running along the sides. I remembered a name, _her_ name, Tyra. "T-Tyra? What are you doing here?" I asked, still sitting in the muddy river. "I should ask ye the same!" Tyra replied, "What the _hell_ are you doing sitting in the Dragon God's river?" "I—don't really know actually…Come to think of it, something startled me, could've been you of course." I remarked. She held out her hand and helped me stand up. I dried my hair on a towel she brought me, and we started to walk back to the Dragon Village. "Did you hear?" Tyra asked. "Hear what?" I replied. We were walking right along the river, which _is _the only way to find your way back to the village. "Today, Priestess Kayo is going to choose the next sacrifice." Tyra remarked. "Oh no, I completely forgot! I should go tell Oni—!" I started. "No! He said himself he doesn't want anything to do with our village's religious beings. So, he shall not be told about today's sacrifice!" Tyra interrupted. "It's not like he were a demon or anythin." I replied. "Well, I wish he were! Then I could murder him!" Tyra yelled angrily. _"That's right, Tyra's a demon hunter…the best there ever were, er, was…" _I thought. "Well, _excuse me _for being his sister!" I retorted, running ahead to the village. "Rafe, wait, I didn't mean to offend _you_!" Tyra yelled after me. I entered the village, now it's nothing but grain, sand, and tiny stones, but not now. The village was full of life, merchants selling everything to weapons, clothing, furniture, animals, demon jewelry, and food. "I wonder were he could be…" I said quietly. "Hey, girl!" One merchant said to me. "Huh?" I replied. "Wanna buy a dragon's tooth? _Really _rare, and it matches your eyes." He remarked. I looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't black anymore, and they were their normal emerald green. "Uh—sure, how much?" I answered. "Three silver dragon's bane coins, for ye lass." He remarked. I reached into my pocket, and surprisingly, there were five silver dragon's bane coins. (Worth about say, 5 dollars in USA money) "Thank ye, er, what's your name?" He asked. "Rafe." I replied. He nodded, "Thanks for doin business with ye Rafe." I ran off further into the large village, looking for my unnamed brother. "Damn this, I was just about to say his name, and then that _wrench _demon hunter had to cut me off!" I retorted, whispering. My old village was known for world-renown demon hunters, or God's aids. I sighed, "I'm never going to find him in this crowd…I don't even know what he looks like, god damn it." "Rafe! There you are, c'mon, Priestess Kayo is about to choose the next sacrifice!" Tyra shouted, grabbing my arm. She pulled me through the crowd, until finally we reached the village's square. In the middle stood a gigantic dragon's head, its eyes blazing with fire, and every villager wrote their name on parchment and placed it into the dragon. Then, Priestess Kayo would use her magic, and the dragon would spit up a parchment with a villager's name on it. Then, worse comes to worse, he or she would be sent off to the Demon's Mountain, were all the Dragon Demons reside. "C'mon Rafe, we didn't write our names yet!" Tyra said. "Yeah, that's going to be the death of me, _writing_…" I retorted. We reached the center, slowly we each wrote our names legibly, so that Priestess Kayo could read it. Tyra had already placed her parchment into the dragon. I hesitated, until finally I caught up with my courage, and threw mine into the dragon's mouth. About ten minutes later, Priestess Kayo appeared, she silenced the whole village. "Now, my friends, is the time we choose the sacrifice for the demons! Now," She paused, taking holy water and washing the dragon's eyes with it. "Great dragon, tell us, who will be the next sacrifice?" Suddenly, a wisp of smoke bellowed out of the dragon's snout, along with a piece of parchment. Priestess Kayo caught the paper and read it aloud, "The demons have chosen," She paused again, whipping away the ashes that covered the name, "Rafe."


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon's Eyes

**Disclaimer: Rafe, Priestess Kayo, Rinsei, Tyra, Seitarou, and Raina are all MY characters, so please don't think there other peoples' characters.**

** Chapter 5: Dragon's Eyes**

Gasps and whispers were heard around the crowd of people, all turning, and staring…At me…. "W-W-What? M-M-Me?" I stuttered in shock. Priestess Kayo bowed her head, "Yes, I'm afraid, you must go." This was weird, I started to hear her thoughts like if she were saying them aloud, _"Why her? Why not one of the elderly? She's only ten! Why!" _"Priestess, you mustn't be hard on yerself, it weren't yer fault, and the demons' wanted it, not you." Her brother, Seitarou answered. "Seitarou, why? The demons have _never _asked for a female younger than mere twenty! She's only a youngling!" The Priestess broke into tears, fearing the worst has come to her village. "Do not fear, dear sister, maybe this may be a _good _thing for the village…So, we shall let the events play themselves out, shall we not?" Seitarou pleaded. Kayo nodded, "We shall, so…Rafe, you must go to the mountains, to join the dragon demons…and hopefully, you come back safely…Good luck!"

"Yeah, _good_ is the operative word…" I muttered. I walked along the outskirts of the town, looking at all the weeping, sorrowful, and crying faces I had to leave behind. The only thing I had running through my head was where the hell is my brother! "I wonder what his name is…" I said softly. I walked along a worn trail that lead to the mountains, before I started to hear the soft tone of wing beats. "What's?" I swiftly turned around, but nothing was there. When I faced forward again, a girl, about me age stood in front of me, her eyes widened. "Hi!" She said happily. "Whoa! Ah!" I fell backwards, but caught myself and stood back up again. "Sorry about that, you just scared me…Uh, er, this is an odd way to meet ain't it?" I asked. This girl had shoulder length black hair with sapphire eyes. She wore a blue kimono, with a purple dragon design on it. "Yes, a very odd way, what's your name? I'm Raina." Raina said sweetly. "Well Raina, I'm Rafe, it's very nice to meet you. I have one question; do you know how to get up this mountain? I'm a _little _lost." I replied. "You want to go up there! Where all the demons are! What business do you have with them!" Raina asked in shock. "Well, I live in the Village of the Dragon, and I was chosen to be one of the sacrifices for the Rain Dragon Demon…" I said flatly. "Wow, the Rain Dragon Demon? Are you serious? Well, I guess I can take you to her…On one condition." Raina remarked.

"What?" I shrugged. "You help me find the one they call, Onigumo." She looked evilly at me. "Sorry mate, don't know anyone called 'Onigumo' at least, not in my village." I remarked. "Oh." Raina sighed. "Alright then, let's go!" She said, a bit happier. We walked half-way up the mountain before we stopped for lunch; I brought my village's famous sushi. When Raina looked at it, she seemed as if she'd never seen sushi before. I started to eat, noticing Raina had nothing, I asked, "Would you like some sushi?" She looked up at me with her vibrant sapphire eyes, "What's 'sushi'?" I nearly fell off the mountain, "You've never eaten sushi before!" She shook her head, and I replied, "Well, here, try some." I handed her some of the raw fish, and she nearly ate my hand along with it. "Sorry." Raina said. "It's okay. Can we continue up the mountain?" I asked. She nodded. We arrived at the entrance of the demons' lair, it smelled of rotten eggs and rotting corpses. "Ugh, what's the horrid smell?" I retorted, pulling my small kimono up more, so it covered my delicate nose. "The smell of dragons feasting on human flesh." Raina answered flatly.

Raina started to walk away, into the cave, leaving me behind. "R-Raina? Where are you going?" I asked, startled. "You said you _wanted _to go into their den, didn't you?" She answered, but her voice sounded much deeper. _"I have a _bad _feeling about this…" _I thought, running into the cave after her. To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6 Becoming Demon

** Chapter 6: Becoming Demon**

"Raina? Where exactly _are _we?" I stammered. Before my eyes were the many sleeping bodies of dragon demons, and I was truly afraid. _"Why, you haven't noticed it yet, Rafe? How my name and the Rain Dragon's name are the _same_? You fool, I _am _the Rain Demon!" _Raina bellowed. Her once soft voice became rougher like a dragon's. Her human skin turned scaly, her eyes turned into sapphire slits, and a tail and two pairs of sapphire wings sprouted out of her back and behind… Her hands and feet turned into claws, and her teeth were now replaced with sharp, dagger like fangs. "R-Raina why? I-I helped you!" I demanded. Two of the smaller dragons took hold of my arms, and one other held my head in place. _"I will spare you life Rafe, for unlike you, many other _sacrifices _didn't help me, or feed me like you. So therefore, I give you a gift, the gift of becoming a Shadow Dragon Demon… So one day, you may find your lost brother in this form that has such keen eyesight and a strong tracking ability. Now Rafe, you become…Demon." _Raina said softly. Her demon magic surrounded my body, twisting and reshaping bones, destroying my insides, I felt dead.

One Hour Later

"Raina?" I stammered. "Rafe, you're alright!" Tyra said gleefully. "Where, what, happened?" I asked. "We found you on the side of the river; the demons have chosen to keep you alive!" She said, hugging me tightly. "But, Tyra, don't you see?" I wondered. _"Does she _know _I'm demon?"_ I thought. "See what, Rafe?" She replied. "I'm not human anymore!" I remarked. "Of course you're human, you look human, and you smell human too, so you _are _human Rafe!" Tyra pouted. She lifted me up into her arms, cradling me like a baby. "Listen, let's take you to Priestess Kayo, and see what she thinks of you, okay?" Tyra said happily. "No-Tyra—wait!" I stuttered.

Suddenly, a lot of flashes went around in my mind, and then I saw fire…

Priestess Kayo's house was on fire! Every villager rushed to put it out, but what was the cause? Me…That one word came up as I saw a dragon/human scorching the town. Then, I saw Tyra; her eyes filled with horror, watching her ten year old friend destroy everything they both loved. "Rafe, what the hell are you thinking? She was going to help you!" She shouted angrily. My voice was rough like sandpaper when I answered, _"I told you, I'm _not _human…I'm, a demon you wretched fool!_" The final scene was fire—fire burning the Dragon Village to the ground…And then, darkness.

"She's awakening m'lord!" Jaken's squeaky voice said. Sesshoumaru rose from the chair he had been sitting in, and rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded, Sesshoumaru handed me a glass of water, which, I drank down in a quick second. "What happened?" He asked. "Well—I learned…how I got my demon powers, and why my town was destroyed, but—"I started. "You didn't learn anything about your brother?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. I nodded and slid back against the pillows on the bed. "What now m'lord?" Jaken asked queerly. Sesshoumaru gestured Jaken to come outside with him. Once outside of the hut Sesshoumaru replied in a whisper, "I hate to say this, but we may need that half-breed's assistance if she wants to remember her brother." "WHAAT! Inuyasha help us! He wouldn't do such a thing, unless…" Jaken paused. "What hatched in your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "We give him a Shikon Jewel shard, that's the only way, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken replied, closing his eyes like he just _knew _Sesshoumaru would hit him. "Maybe—Jaken, but first, we must attend to her…She's weak, if Inuyasha turns on her, it'll be the last I—I mean we see of her." He answered. "M'lord, why did you say 'I' would never see her again?" Jaken taunted. "OW!" Jaken moaned as Sesshoumaru hit him, hard, on the skull. "I will _not _speak of it!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Y—yes Lord Sesshoumaru, yes of course…" Jaken murmured. While Jaken and Sesshoumaru had there"discussion" outside, Isat alone in the dark room, with nothing to accompany me but the moon's light. "Raina, you said you gave me these powers for a reason...I wanna know...Why?" I saidin a whisper.Afterwards, I swiftly crawled back intobed, and slowly fell asleep...To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Skeletal Fate

** Chapter 7: Skeletal Fate**

I woke up to the sound of scrapping metal; it was Sesshoumaru sharpening the Tenseiga. "I'm not dead!" I retorted. His gaze averted, meeting mine, I guess he hadn't noticed I was awake. "Who says you were?" He replied. "Where's the _toad_?" I yawned, stretching my arms as I sat up against the bed's pillows. "_Jaken_ went to go find Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snorted, putting the Tenseiga back in its sheath. "Inuyasha? I thought you hated him, and you wanted him dead!" I shouted, jumping out of bed. Sesshoumaru started to laugh. "What's so funny!" I snapped. "Do you plan to get a decent kimono on this morning? Or wear what you're wearing now?" He chuckled. I looked down at my night dress, it was _very _revealing. "You pervert!" I said slapping him, gently, across the cheek. Sesshoumaru grasped my wrist and pulled me forward, but I broke away when I was inches away from his face. "Sorry." I remarked, "Do you mind?" Sesshoumaru nodded, leaving me to dress. I pulled out a black kimono with a red dragon pattern on it. "_What the hell was I thinking? Letting that bastard hold me like that? But something in the deepest part of my heart tells me, something's going on here…_" I thought. I _rarely _thought of Sesshoumaru as a 'bastard', but today just wasn't one of those days. I walked out of the house, deep in mythoughts, and accidentally crashed myself right into Sesshoumaru's tail. I looked up, seeing nothing but white, and I thought I was _dead_. "I didn't know death was white and fluffy…" I laughed. I felt strong hands pull on my sides, pulling me out of the white, fluffy mass. I looked up and saw an _angry _Sesshoumaru. "Sorry?" I remarked, laughing a little.

"Stop fooling around, we've got to get moving!" He retorted. I straightened out my kimono and ran after him. We walked into a woodland area, and that's were I finally caught up to him. "I wasn't '_fooling_' around, I accidentally fell into your—er—tail…" I stumbled through my words as if I were first learning to speak. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to something up ahead in the road. I ran towards it to find—a perfect skeleton of a male. Every bone to the skull to the femur were there. I licked my lips looking at the juicy bones that stood in front of me. Hey, a dragon's got to eat what they gotta eat. I went to sink my front fangs into its arm bone, but a voice bellowed out of no where. "Hey! Hands off the bone pal!" The skeleton began to _move_, and it stood to match my height. "What the hell are you?" I demanded, still a bit startled. "Haven't you ever seen a Bone Demon before?" He or maybe it was a she, snarled. "Bone demon?" I pondered. "Nope, sorry, never heard of that kind of demon before." The bones sighed, each shaking and passing the rhythm to the next. "Well, what are you doin out here, missy?" The bone demon snapped. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, infuriated by our 'guest'. "Don't you have 'manners'!" "No." The demon said flatly. "You shall address her as M'lady. Do we have an understanding?" Sesshoumaru snarled through his sharp fangs.

"L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" The demon quivered in fright, each bone, and well all 206 of them. "You know this _thing_?" I asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, "He was my first human that I ever killed." "Why is he—?" I started. "Ah yes, I put a spell on him to make sure he _would live forever_." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Any you tricked my, you filthy bastard!" The bones wailed. "Heh, you should be thanking me. For letting you live so long, but—we must be leaving. Good bye, Sate." Sesshoumaru waved. "Don't you dare leave me!" Sate retorted. "I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru didn't notice Sate ran up behind him to murder him, so naturally… "ARGH!" Sate wailed. Sesshoumaru spun around to see Sate bleeding yellowish blood, and with one of my dragon claws clutching what _seemed _to be a heart. I pulled it out, snapping all the veins attached to it. Suddenly, Sate's bones fell apart, tendons braking, and ligaments snapping as each bone fell into the dirt, and turning to dust. My eyes widened, but then I started to laugh, "So, once you pull out its heart, it'll turn to dust. You ain't that scary are ya?" I kicked the remaining bone, and in a heart beat, it too turned to dust. "Shall we be going?" Sesshoumaru asked. I nodded, running up next to him, and then began to walk. "Do you _really _think that mutt can help me find my brother?" I asked. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards me and looked me straight in the eye, "I think he can, even though it kills me to ask of that half-breed." Sesshoumaru snarled. I nodded, looking ahead at the setting sun, and thinking about tonight's new moon. To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Inuyasha's Choice

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Choice**

It was the middle of the night, and we were _still _walking! "Must we walk in the dark?" I moaned, my muscles were soar. Sesshoumaru didn't answer; he kept on walking towards Lady Kaede's village. "Do you really think Inuyasha will be there?" I asked. He nodded, and pointed at a tiny figure hopping towards them. "M'lord Sesshoumaru!" It squealed. "Oh great," I remarked, "Jaken…Just the person I needed to see…" "huff M'lord, huff I've brought you Inuyasha huff like you asked." Jaken said, trying to catch his breath. "Thank you, Jaken." Sesshoumaru replied. "Where are you little brother?" Sesshoumaru called. "Yeah, yeah, I'm right here. What do you want?" Inuyasha's voice asked, in an annoyed tone. He approached us, his hair now black as night, and his eyes a different shade of grey. "He's—human?" I gasped. "Yeah, what of it!" Inuyasha snarled. "Inuyasha," I said, trying to sound polite, "I've come to ask for your help." "What for?" He snapped. "Er, uh, um…" I started to break a sweat, "I need you're helping finding my—brother." I let out a large breath of air that I was holding in, for some reason, I just go berserk around him. "Feh, why would I help a demon like you?" Inuyasha laughed. "Because, I'll rip your little friend to pieces!" I retorted, pointing a long, claw-tipped finger at Kagome. "What?" She murmured. "What's in it for me?" Inuyasha asked sharply. "Uh, I'll give you any shards of the Shikon Jewel that I find, okay?" I lied. He nodded, then stared at me, and gave me a funny look, "What are you waiting for!' He snapped, "If you want to find your godforsaken brother, we have to start now!" "Uh, don't you want to wait until morning, y'know when your _half-demon _again?" I asked quietly, trying not to anger him.

"She's right Inuyasha, you _should _wait, what if Naraku—!" A flea on Inuyasha's shoulder shouted, but was quickly silenced by Inuyasha's hand. The flea fell to the ground, "Such is the life of a flea…Ugh…" "What are you?" I asked it. "I'm Myoga, the flea demon." Myoga introduced himself quite nicely, well, for a flea. "Flea demon huh? Well, it fits today's category of 'Meeting Weird Demons'." I remarked. "What do you mean, 'weird demons'?" Sango asked. "Huh?" I whirled around to come face to face with the pervert, Miroku. "_Oh great, just what we needed, a perverted monk, and a—demon hunter…_" I thought, sweat rippling down my face. "Well, uh, we ran into this—Bone Demon, before, and it was kind of sickening, but they die easily." I snorted, still trying to get the stained blood of my claws. "That explains your dirtied hands." Miroku said. "One more question, if I may ask." He took a step towards me, and placed my claw in his. "Will you, _bear my children_?" Rage built up inside me, "YOU ALREADY ASKED ME YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" I swiped him across the face, leaving streaks of blood near his eyes. "If you _ever _ask me something like that again, I'll kill you!" I quickly removed my hand from his, and joined Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who seemed to be having a death stare contest. "Uh, don't mind me interrupting or anything, but what the hell are you two doing?" I laughed. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze, sending a blast of dark energy at Inuyasha, causing him to fly backwards. "Ouch, hey!" He snarled, "Why'd you do that for!" Sesshoumaru merely chuckled a bit before walking to his new sleeping quarters. I noticed Kagome, Sango, and a girl I couldn't recognize heading for the hot springs; I ran back and grabbed a 'towel' from Kagome's bag, and followed them.

At the Hot springs

"Kagome? Sango?" I asked, as I approached the hot, bubbling water. "R-Rafe, you startled me." Kagome answered, and I just then noticed that the three girls were _naked_. "Er, do you mind if I join you two—er I mean three?" I asked. Both Sango and Kagome nodded, but the third girl didn't. I stripped of my kimono and hung them on a nearby tree branch, and slipped, slowly, into the hot water. I settle myself to the rising temperature as I inhaled each steam filled breath. I noticed the third girl looked different from any human girl I ever seen; she had a brown foxy like tail…Shippo. "Shippo, you perverted little demon!" I said, slamming my fist into the woman's head. "Ow! Hey, I'm just a kid y'know!" Shippo sobbed. "Oh, cry me a river." I said, sitting back into the water. Shippo shifted back into his _naked _demon fox form. I quickly grabbed an inner tube Kagome had set on one of the rocks and put it around his quickly shape-shifting body. "Few, that was a close one." I remarked, whipping some of the sweat off of my face with the towel, "Sango?" "Yeah?" She answered. "Do you, uh, y'know still 'hunt' demons?" I gulped hard. "Yeah, but I wouldn't hunt you, you're sort of like a friend." Sango answered, gently pushing Shippo's inner tube across the water. "Oh, well, that's good…Kagome, is it true that you hold the Shikon Jewel?" I asked. "Yes, but I have to be _very _careful these days because, y'know, Inuyasha wants it and all, y'know _to become full demon_." Kagome answered. "Oh…Well, I best be off, I'm really tired, see you in the morning, Shippo, Sango, Kagome." I remarked with a yawn. They all nodded, and I quickly dried off and dressed. I ran back to my sleeping quarters. When I arrived, Jaken and Sesshoumaru were already asleep. I snuck passed them, and slipped into sleeping clothes, and fell into a dream…A memory dream…

The memory

"Where's that bastard!" I snarled picking up the caretaker of my brother's house. I was about 16 years old. "Sorry, but my master doesn't want visitors today." The old man quivered in my grasp. "Tell him, if he doesn't get his scrawny ass out here, I'll kill him myself!" I snarled dropping the man. He scrambled towards the doorway of the huge castle, it have hieroglyphics of demons being killed by knights. "What a joke!" I remarked, tracing a clawed finger over one of the dragon demons being hacked to death by a knight. "Rafe?" A voice said soothingly. I spun around to see him, my brother. "Brother." I snapped. "Why so _tense_ sister? You usually are happy, joyful, and gleeful." He answered, also running his hand along the pictures. "You're not human anymore, are you?" I asked sharply, "That Priestess, Kikyo, she _did_ this to you? Didn't she!" He shook his head, "Nay sister, _I _chose this demonic path, and I wanted to join the ones who walk the earth, _as demons_." I took a step back, a little bit startled by what I have heard. "W-What the hell is your problem? I even want to change back to human, and you don't!" I snarled. He started to laugh, stepping towards me, closer and closer, "Sister, you were given a _great _gift, and I shall make it certain that you _enjoy _your gift!" His voice went down an octave. He turned into a blackish blur, and something sharp hit my side, and blood started to stream out. "Onig—you'll pay…" I fainted, sliding backwards into the demon's hands. He snickered, and laughed at my pain, he clearly knew that I was weaker than him. Then, the dream turned…white, and the vision was _no more_.


	9. Chapter 9 My Brother's Name

**Chapter 9: My Brother's Name**

"Well, I got _one _more letter added to _his_ name." I said at breakfast that morning. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and I ate alone, away from Inuyasha and the others. "What was the letter?" Sesshoumaru asked. "G." I answered flatly. "'G'?" Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from his meal, and stared directly at me. "Yes, a 'G'. Now it spells Onig. Who's Onig?" I asked confused. Sesshoumaru shrugged, cleaning his bowl. "Maybe more dreams will come, and you'll gather more letters as they come along." He rose, and took both our bowls and left. "_Well, maybe there'll only be a _few _more dreams…Only a few…_" I thought. That's what I did think, but alas as the nights came and went I gathered only two letters a U and a M. Sadly, the quest to find more letters wasn't finished here, but no more dreams of the man came, and from the dream when I recovered the G, I realized something. The man was as I described, as the U dream and the M dream came, I saw his hair was jet black and he had demonic red eyes. But this night's dream was not of the man, but of some one else.

Dream Memory

I saw a stern looking man with short, golden hair and blue eyes, and a woman with long, wavy, brown hair and purple eyes, like mine. The man was dressed in a monk's clothing, from the looks of him he is, or was, a monk from the Village of the Dragon. Then, I turned to the woman; she wore a beautiful Kimono, embroidered with different silks of many colors, reds, blues, but manly oranges. The oranges and reds made up a pattern running up and down her sleeves to the stomach section of the kimono, it was a creature. Wings stretched out of the flames, I noticed, it was a phoenix. "_A phoenix?_" I thought. I remembered then their names the man's name was Taiki, and the woman's was Yasuna. One word came to mind after their names….Parents… "_Mom, Dad?_" I started to cry a bit. Then, Yasuna disappeared then after Taiki. "No, Yasuna, Taiki! Don't leave me!" I yelled.

I awoke to Inuyasha shaking me to wake up. "Are you insane!" He yelled fiercely. Suddenly, Kagome rushed in, and yelled, "Inuyasha!" He spun around to see her, angry faced, in the doorway. "Sit boy!" She continued. The magic in the necklace around his neck went off, sending him to make his face meet the floor. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, a bit nicer. I nodded, still wondering why the memories of my parents are coming back _now_. "What was it?" Kagome said, helping me to sit against the wooden wall of the hut. "Well," I gulped hard looking for the right words, "I saw…My—parents." "Your—parents?" She replied. I nodded again, "Except, they looked like—they were_ dying_." I remarked starting to quiver. "Y'know, I think I have to be alone right now. So, I'm going to go to the river." I stood up and started to walk to the door. Noticing Kagome was following me I added, "Alone." As I walked out, she stayed behind to help Inuyasha out of the indent of the floor he made. "_Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? I mean, I had a memory of my parents, but—I still don't know the other letters to his—_" I stopped myself in thought. The final letter had made itself visible, an O. "Onigumo." I stuttered as I spoke the name. My eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Yes! I know his name! I know his real, true, full name!" I went about the village screaming those sentences over and over and over again.

Sango turned to see me jumping up and down and all around screaming that I knew my brother's name. "Rafe? Then what is his name?" She asked. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kagome, and Lady Kaede joined us. "Well child, speak up, what is his name?" Lady Kaede snapped. Everyone else joined in asking the same question. "His name…" I pause for a dramatic effect. Everyone leaned in closer, ears and eyes wide open. "Onigumo." I said at last. Lady Kaede started to cry, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo tried to comfort her, but I didn't understand what she was so upset about. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Yeah something's wrong!" Inuyasha said sharply, "You're brother's Naraku!" To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 The Shard

**Chapter 10: The Shard**

"What's wrong?" I asked. Lady Kaede had stopped sobbing and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "My child, your brother…" She paused. "Yeah?" I replied. "He _was _human, but the 'Onigumo' you look for now, _does not exist_." Lady Kaede walked towards me, but I stepped backwards. "You vile woman! How dare you say my brother isn't real!" I snarled. Sesshoumaru put his hand on my shoulder. "The woman speaks the truth, Rafe, your brother isn't human anymore; he is— demon." He said gently. "Wha—you side with _her_!" I snapped, pushing his hand away, "I thought you hated them? Now, you're _siding _with them!" "Rafe—" Sesshoumaru started. "No, y'know what…" I paused, trying to calm myself. "I need to be alone." I left for the river, leaving everyone murmuring about something. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Inuyasha…You'll never understand…" Kagome sighed. "What's that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha snapped. "…Sit boy…" Kagome said, walking off towards Lady Kaede's village. "No—Kagome wait!" Inuyasha tried to say before he was face flat on the ground.

At the River

"_Sure, it has to be _my _brother…Why don't they pick on Sango, or Miroku…Mainly that perverted monk…I mean, really am I really this gullible?_" I thought, skipping stones across the river's surface. "Me row?" A familiar voice purred. I turned around and saw Rinsei. "Rinsei! What are you doing here?" I asked happily. "Me row." He answered. ("I brought you something.") "Really, what?" I replied, scooping him up into my arms. I saw something sparkle in between his front fangs. I gently tugged it out, and found that he had brought me…A Shikon Jewel shard. "Are you serious? Where did you find it?" I demanded, still feeling the jewel. "Me row." Rinsei answered. ("Y'know, in a dead body, of a demon…") "_Wow, a Shikon Jewel shard…I wonder if it really does have the power to make me stronger, but I'll try it out later…_" I thought, sliding it into a pouch in my kimono. "Great job, Rinsei, you're the best!" I remarked, petting him, and scratching his stomach. He purred with delight, tossing and turning like a little puppy. I smiled, but suddenly an arrow came whizzing by me head. "Wha!" I screamed as I hit the river bank's gravel. "_Don't tell me Kagome knows I have this shard, holy shit…What if it's that Naraku guy? Well, he _is _my brother, but I couldn't imagine a demon doing archery._" I thought, holding Rinsei close to me. "Where's the shard?" A voice similar to Kagome's demanded. I rose and saw the Priestess Kikyo standing in front of me with an arrow and a bow. "What shard?" I played stupid. "You know what shard! The one in your kimono! Give it to me!" Kikyo snarled, pulling her arrow back. "No—Inuyasha?" I said, noticing Inuyasha at the top of the hill with Kagome and the others."Kikyo, leave her alone!" Kagome snapped. Kikyo began to laugh, no one knew why. "You fool; you've brought the _other _shard to me!" Kikyo's voice began to become manlier. Kikyo's body transformed into a man's. He had long, jet black hair and red eyes. The man wore a purple and navy blue kimono; he did look sort of familiar. "_The man in my dream!_ _He's the man from that dream when I was 16, and I recovered the 'G'!_" My mind finally realized this man was my brother.

"So, Naraku, we finally meet." I said smoothly. "Yes, but I've never seen you before, what's your name?" Naraku said coldly. "You don't remember do you?" I asked, "The trips to the lakes, and sitting under the Cherry Blossom Tree. You don't remember a thing." "What treachery do you speak of wrench!" Naraku said fiercely. "Don't you remember?" I asked sharply. "Remember what?" Naraku demanded. "Rafe?" I answered. Naraku's eyes widened, "My—little sister…She's dead, and she died when she was sacrificed to the Dragon demons!" I shook my head, "Then if she _did _die…How could I be standing right in front of you?" "R-Rafe?" Naraku stammered. I nodded, "I'm alive, brother." To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11 Unfelt Feelings

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but it's 'short and sweet'….sorta…**

**Chapter 11: Unfelt Feelings**

"Rafe, you were given to the Dragon Demons, how could—?" Naraku started. "I was 'transformed' into one of those beings, brother, I am a Dragon Demon." I interrupted. "Heh, it wouldn't surprise me. Our parents _died _at a demon's hand, _your _hand, you tasted their blood, didn't you, when you attacked _our _village?" Naraku questioned. "I didn't kill our parents, you did! I wasn't thinking when I burned _my _village to the ground. Onigumo, you never belonged in the Dragon Village! You just past by when you needed to hide from other outlaws _you _stole from!" I growled. Naraku began to laugh, "You're still as arrogant as ever, Rafe. You haven't lost your touch at knowing people." Inuyasha grew impatient, starting to draw the Tetsusaiga, but Lady Kaede held his wrist firmly. "Let go you old hag!" Inuyasha snapped. "No, Inuyasha, this is Rafe's talk with Naraku, or maybe battle, however far she takes this." Lady Kaede replied, slowly letting go of Inuyasha's wrist. "If this turns into a major battle you hag, I'll have your head." Inuyasha muttered.

"Rafe, I _hope _we meet again soon…" Naraku said, disappearing into darkness. "No! Rinsei, quick, get him!" Rafe commanded, but Naraku had gotten away… "See Inuyasha? No battle." Lady Kaede laughed a little. While Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo went after Naraku, and Lady Kaede went back to her village. It left only Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and me alone. "Rafe?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hm?" I replied. "Could I speak to you, _in private_?" He said sternly, noticing Jaken edging towards him. I nodded, following him into the forest. Sesshoumaru made sure that Jaken didn't follow us, so he tied Jaken to a tree and Rinsei guarded "The Toad". "Rafe, there's something I need to ask you." Sesshoumaru started. "What?" I asked, sitting on a nearby fallen tree. "Can demons _love_?" I jumped at the thought of him asking that kind of question. Sesshoumaru didn't quite seem as the kind of guy asking 'can demons love?' sort of type. "Uh, I think…" I replied, "Why do you ask?" "Because…I think—I've….fallen for someone…that's very special to me, and I want to protect her, but I want her to love me back. And I'm unsure if she likes me the same way I like her." Sesshoumaru's cheeks turned bright red. "Just tell me who you like, and I'll tell you how to tell her." I said, standing up.

He walked towards me, and inch by inch crept farther. His face was inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath gently touch my face. I could see every facial detail on him, he was so _close_. No one was ever this close to me before, unless I killed them. My heart pounded in my chest, a strange feeling spread throughout my body. Sesshoumaru's arms gently held my waist and started pulling me even closer to him. "Rafe…I—really _like _you." He said, gently pressing his lips upon mine. Even though he never kissed a female before, he was so gentle, and seemed to know what he was doing. Immediately I started responding in ways I never have acted before. We were locked tightly together, nothing could break us apart. The feeling never left my body until Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. We slowly departed, thinking of what just happened.

"This feeling…" Sesshoumaru started, placing his hand over his heart, feeling his heartbeat, "Is this '_love_'?" I nodded, placing my own hand against my own heart, feeling a rapid heartbeat gently slowing down to its normal pace again. I finally felt the feeling I thought I could never feel again…Love… To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 Hellfire VS Poison Vapors

**Chapter 12: Hellfire VS Poison Vapors**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Nightmares filled my dreams. I kept thinking back to the kiss and what Naraku had done to Rinsei. Even though Sesshoumaru was there to comfort me through the night, I couldn't help but think, "_When we _do _defeat Naraku. Will I take a separate route? Will I ever see Sesshoumaru again? I mean he's only helping me find Naraku and everything, but when it's all over…Will we…still love each other?_" The next morning I felt movement, Sesshoumaru had awakened. I woke up with sun gleaming into my eyes. I looked around, no Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I rushed to the sound. There, I found Naraku fighting both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Rafe, you've arrived." Naraku laughed chaotically. "Naraku. I'm the one that wishes to fight you. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, this is my fight." I said coldly. "_This can't involve them…Rinsei is my pet, my _friend_, and Naraku is my brother, not theirs. I must fight him alone…_" I thought. I unsheathed my dragon sword. "Rafe, must everything involve violence?" Naraku said calmly. "When you use my friend to attack others, than yes, it must involve violence!" I snapped, referring to Rinsei. "Oh, you mean Rinsei? He doesn't think you're his _friend_ at all, just another demon prey." Naraku laughed. "Shut up!" I snarled. I felt my grip on the sword tighten from anger. "Hmph, if you _really_ want a fight, I'll give you one." Naraku laughed again, disappearing into thin air. "Where'd he?" I looked around, no Naraku in sight. "I'd keep your eyes on your opponent, Rafe, or they'll always get you from behind!" Naraku stuck my back with something sharp. I flew through the air, until I finally hit a tree. "You play dirty!" I snapped, "But two can play at that game." "How so? You are but my mere sister, you wouldn't hurt me." Naraku teased. "That's what you think!" I summoned a powerful energy. Hell's entire wrath wrapped itself around my sword. "Crimson Steel!" I threw my sword like a boomerang. It flew swiftly; it struck its mark, Naraku. Hell's fire burned around Naraku's body, eating away at him. "Yes!" I said happily. The sword came back; I looked at the scorch marks on the ground, but found no body. Where was Naraku?

"Never give your opponent an opening, Rafe." Naraku attacked me from behind, again. "What's with the child's play, Naraku?" I asked sharply. "Good point. At least you learned one thing, Rafe. When to use your true powers when they are needed." Naraku answered. He disappeared into a dark cloud, and out of it came a giant spider demon. "Shit." I remembered. I didn't know how to turn into my demon form. "Rafe, concentrate on your Dragon magic." Sesshoumaru said. "Right." I replied. I focused deep down inside me and found that power. My body became enveloped in darkness. Wings sprouted out of my back, fangs grew out of my mouth, a tail grew out of my body, and giant claws came out of my hands. My eyes turned to dark slits colored blood red. Out of that darkness stepped my dragon demon, a Black Fire Dragon. "A Black Fire Dragon? Is that even possible?" Sesshoumaru wondered. "Naraku! Prepare to die!" I snorted. My wings flapped, I felt my body lift itself up into the air. Below me was Naraku, waiting for my attack, preparing for an aerial swoop, but that wasn't what I was planning. Yes, I planned to trick him into thinking it was an aerial swoop, but I had another trick up my sleeve. I swooped down in a powerful blow hit Naraku in his side, not his back, just what he was expecting. He tried to attack me with poison vapors, but I counter attacked. The counter attack was my black fire, hotter than Hell's fire. It ate away at Naraku's legs, then his back, and finally his head. I flew back from the burning corpse. I landed safely, but stumbled for a bit. I transformed back into my human/demon form, but fell unconscious; I guess the fight wiped me out. "She did it," Sesshoumaru said, "She beat Naraku." To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13 Dead Or Alive On True Wings

**Chapter 13: Dead Or Alive On True Wings**

I awoke from unconsciousness, I stumbled trying to stand up straight, where was I? I remembered I just beat Naraku… I looked at my surroundings; I woke up where I fell last. I saw my black fire starting to fade away. "_Is Naraku _truly _dead? It couldn't have been easier._" I thought blankly. "You're awake." Sesshoumaru appeared at my side, he must have been there all along. I nodded, "Is Naraku dead?" Sesshoumaru gave no reply; he merely looked at the fading fire. I walked over to the flames which now were dimmed. I separated the remaining tiny flames, I found no corpse, no giant spider, no Naraku. "What the hell?" I stammered. "_You think I'm _that _easy to take down, Rafe? Feh, I would expect that from the likes of you. We'll clash another time, this time to the death!_" Naraku's voice faded into the moonlight. Stars appeared across the sky, it gave a sign that Naraku had given up this fight, but was waiting for another. "When do you think he'll be back?" I asked. "Hopefully sometime soon!" Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What!" Inuyasha snapped. "Sit!" Kagome laughed a little. "Gah! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the ground. I started to leave, but Shippo noticed. "Rafe, where ya going?" He asked. Everyone turned, staring at me, I felt like a freak. "All I asked was for your help to find my brother. We found him, and somewhere he's waiting for me. I thank you for your assistance, but it is no longer needed." I replied. "Are you _sure _you want to leave?" Shippo smirked. "Why?" I asked. Suddenly, Rinsei jumped onto me from nowhere and started licking my face. "Rinsei! You're free from Naraku's grip! Oh how I missed you!" I hugged him, and he purred happily.

"Are you sure Naraku's not dead?" Sango asked. "If he were dead, the wind tunnel in my hand would have been gone by now." Miroku replied. "Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, thanks for all your help." I turned to leave, but something struck my mind, "And Sango, I promise I'll save your brother." "Are you sure you're leaving?" a voice asked out of the darkness. "Huh?" I turned and saw the Bone Demon, Sate. "You're still walking?" Sesshoumaru snorted. "You should be long gone, pal! I pulled out your 'heart' or what was left of it! I saw you turn to dust! How the hell are you bones again!" I stated. "Where's Lord Naraku!" Sate demanded, his bones still shivering. "Dead." I lied. "D-Dead? No, he can't be _dead_; he's the best half-demon I have ever served." Sate shook his entire body. "It's true, I killed him." I replied, stirring up a lie. "What makes ye think he was weaker than thyself?" Sate walked around me, examining every inch. "Cut it out you pervert!" I kicked Sate, hard in his knee. "Ouch!" Sate whined. "You'll pay for this, whether Lord Naraku is alive or not!" Sate disappeared into the darkness. "Okay…." I remarked. "Rafe, what's happening to your back?" Shippo asked, afraid. "Huh?" I turned my head towards my back. Instead of my regular dragon wings they were replaced by The Legendary Dark Dragon Wings. They were pure black with wholes in them. I felt the powers of the night, sky, and wind flow through my body. My task was done; I finally had my proper powers. "Rafe, are those the wings you were talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked. I nodded, "My task is fulfilled."

I started walking away, but Sesshoumaru grabbed my left arm. "Rafe, before you leave, I want to give you something important." He said, spinning me to face him. Suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine. Again that feeling rushed through my body. I knew though I would never see him again. We departed after the kiss, each going our own separate ways, but I couldn't help thinking about him…He was always on my mind. A few weeks later, I was walking home, when I heard a familiar squeaky voice along the road. "M'lord Sesshoumaru, what shall we do now?" I heard Jaken's voice ask. "Jaken?" I said. I ran towards the voices, and sure enough there stood Jaken and Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! Jaken!" I shouted happily. Tears streamed from my eyes, I threw my body against Sesshoumaru's, embracing him tightly. "Rafe?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yeah." I replied. Once again our lips touched each other, but this time they wouldn't wander far from each other. I decided not to go home, but to accompany Sesshoumaru and Jaken on their journey, since they completed mine….Or so I thought…

In a far off cave…

"My lord Naraku. The girl said she killed you, did she lie?" Sate asked. "Yes Sate, she did. Trust me; we'll see her again soon." Naraku laughed along with Sate. It seems another journey has started…. **THE END**…. Or maybe not….?

**Sora:** Don't worry. This isn't the end….Or maybe it is….Keep your eyes sharpened for a sequel!

**Rafe:** There's gonna be a sequel?

**Sora: **Yup.

**Rafe: **Awesome! I get to kick Naraku's ass and Sate's ass again!

**Sora: **Don't be so confident, Rafe, Sate looks a lot stronger from the last time you met him! He may be a really tough challenge!

**Rafe: **Better start training then, c'mon Jaken!

**Jaken: **Do I have to?

**Sesshoumaru and Rafe: **Yes!

**Sesshoumaru: **If we're going to face a stronger Naraku and Sate, you have to be in top shape!

**Rafe: **Yeah Jaken, you gotta start training with The Staff of Two Heads. –Accidentally drops staff on Jaken's head-

**Jaken: **-falls unconscious-

**Rafe: **Oops, sorry…-flees-


End file.
